Bughead One Shots and Prompts
by Merlin242
Summary: A series of Bughead one shots or possibly two shots based on prompts or my imagination. Rated T just to be safe. Prompts are very very welcome. I own nothing. Prompts can include any characters as long as it is Bughead related.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So the idea for this fic came to me whilst I was at work today and I thought why not. I have also decided that this chapter will be one of many, meaning I will be doing a bunch of prompt and non-prompt chapters.**

 **Please pm me or review with a prompt if there is something in particular you would like. Also try not to make it anything M rated or smut if possible because I've never really written that before.**

 **Chapter summary: He's late, he's always too late. Or the one in which Jughead thinks he's too late and Betty is getting married.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He wonders when his life became such a mess.

Ponders over whether it was when his mother left and took Jellybean or whether it was when the love of his life (and best friend) turned up on his doorstep to say she was marrying someone else.

In hindsight it was probably the latter.

Betty cooper had helped him through losing his mother and consequently his sister after all. Had comforted him when he cried and made him feel loved in a way he never had been before.

Jughead used to think that was when he fell for her, this golden haired, green eyed, angel that wormed her way into his heart. He knows now it was much earlier than that; some part of him had always loved her.

A smile curved his lips as he thought of 5 year old Betty punching Reggie Mantle in the eye after she'd caught him bullying Jughead. No one messed with him after that, too scared of the blonde haired spitfire.

He continued to stare out of the window; taking in the way sunlight reflected off the nearby buildings.

Figures it would be sunny on her wedding day.

A tear slipped down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away- he wanted her to be happy, he needed her to be happy; even if it felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

Jughead fingered the small slip of card in his hands, the gold letters glinting in the dim light.

 _ **You are cordially invited to the wedding of**_

 _ **Elizabeth Cooper and Nicholas St Clair**_

 _ **The ceremony will take place at 11am on the 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **August at 620 Loft and Garden, New York**_

 _ **Please RSVP to confirm attendance.**_

He knew he'd let Betty down today, he'd promised himself that he would always be there for her no matter what but then that morning had dawned bright and early and he found he just couldn't do it. He couldn't watch another person he loved walk away from him.

Jughead thought of the day Betty knocked on his door and changed his life.

She'd been dating Nick for a few months by that point but hadn't known whether they were really going anywhere and Jughead made his choice- he was going to tell her how he felt and let her make the decision.

Only, he was too late; he was always too late.

In an uncharacteristic show of anger Jughead let out a shout of anger and lurched forward, slamming his fist into the thick pane of glass again and again before sliding to the floor- head in his hands as he sobbed.

He imagined what she would look like as she practically floated down the aisle, blonde hair curled into an elegant up do and striking green eyes lined with light makeup. She would be a vision in white- he was sure. An angel gracing them with her presence.

She would look ethereal.

Betty had always been beautiful to Jughead though, even when her hair was matted and her makeup smudged she was still the most gorgeous being he had ever seen.

A muffled cry sounded from his front door and Jughead frowned, climbing to his feet and wiping his face.

The sight that met him when he opened the door stopped him in his tracks.

Betty stood there in her wedding dress, bouquet still clutched in her fingers, tears streaked across her face and hair a mess.

''Bett's what-.''

He never got to finish the sentence as she leaped forward, catching his lips in hers and causing him to stagger back into the hallway. His arms went around her of their own accord, cradling her against him.

A low moan sounded from the back of his throat when she swiped her tongue across his lips and he forced himself to pull back. Taking in her swollen lips with a smug feeling.

''Betty'' he started, hand running through her blonde locks ''what's going on?''

''I'm sorry'' she cried and he was alarmed at the tears that welled in her eyes ''I'm so sorry, I couldn't do it- I just couldn't.''

Jughead felt his heart swell as she said the words, hope lifting within him but still, he needed to be sure ''Betty are you saying you didn't marry him?''

She nodded and the relief filled him ''you weren't there and I realised that the only person I wanted to see was you, the only person I wanted was you Juggie. You're the only person I've ever wanted'' he swooped in to kiss her again, a strange giddiness making his bones feel like jelly.

She met his lips with eagerness, melting against him and Jughead thought he was in heaven- at least until she winced in pain.

''Betty, what's wrong?'' he questioned, panicked when the blonde avoided his eyes.

''It's nothing'' she dismissed and then he saw the bruises littering her arm, bruises in the shape of fingers ''nick just got a little angry when I tried to walk out-.''

Blood roared in his ears as anger bubbled up inside him ''I'll kill him'' he vowed; already moving towards the door to go and make good on the threat.

Betty pulled him back, cradling his face in her hands ''Juggie no, let's just go ok'' the earnest tone of her voice was what made him falter and he licked his lips.

''Go'' he echoed ''go where?''

''Anywhere'' she said softly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips ''anywhere as long as we're together.''

Jughead has to admit the idea was appealing, travelling the world with Betty Cooper- going wherever they're hearts desired; he had enough money saved up to make sure they lived comfortably ''together'' he confirmed and she beamed at him.

Jughead moved away from her for a moment to grab his bike keys, wallet and phone then hooked his arms under her legs; lifting her off the ground and carrying her all the way down to the garage where his bike was.

The delighted giggles she let out as he did made the slight strain in his muscles worth it.

''I love you Betty cooper'' he confessed, strapping the helmet onto her head.

She beamed at him ''I love you too Jughead Jones'' Betty whispered into his back when he started driving, arms secured tightly around his waist.

Jughead was sure his answering grin would nearly split his face in half.

They drove out of city limits, breathing in the fresh air surrounding them and for the first time in a while Jughead was happy.

He was even happier when 2 months later Betty walked down the aisle towards him, a vision in white, hair styled in an elegant updo and light makeup lining her eyes.

And this time- she didn't run away.

* * *

 **AN: There you go, hope you liked it and please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I have a few prompts that I am still working on but this popped into my head a while ago and I just got inspired to finish it so I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter Summary: Jughead loses everything and he just can't take it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The alcohol burned as it slid down his throat and Jughead relished in it.

The feeling of something other than anger, sadness and heartbreak. He took another swig from the bottle as he continued to stare at the phone in his hands.

Her face stared up at him, green eyes sparkling and bright smile curling her lips as she stood next to him in her wedding dress- forever immortalized in one of the happiest moments of their life; their wedding day.

Jughead caressed the side of her face with his thumb, tears threatening to spill over as he thought of how he'd asked her to marry him.

 _Betty's hair blew around her face, blonde tendrils escaping through the open window and turning to molten gold in the late afternoon sun as he drove._

'' _Juggie, where are we going?'' she whined for the tenth time since she'd gotten into the car and Jughead had placed the blindfold over her eyes._

 _He grinned, squeezing the hand ensconced in his over the gear stick ''It's a surprise Betts, we're nearly there.''_

 _Jughead pressed a kiss to her hand when she pouted before turning back to face the road. Their destination came into sight not long after and he pulled the car to a stop, briefly unlinking their hands to check the small velvet box was still in his pocket._

'' _Wait there'' he instructed- climbing out of the car to jog around the other side ''milady'' Jughead said as he opened the door- taking her hand in his to help her out._

'' _Are you going to tell me now?''_

'' _Nope'' he kissed her ''You'll know soon.''_

 _The beanie wearing boy began to lead her down the path- hoping Veronica and Archie had gotten the spot set up in time and to how he'd instructed._

'' _Jughead Jones if you don't tell me where we're going right now, I'm turning around and walking back home'' Betty threatened and Jughead resisted the urge to laugh._

'' _Blindfolded?'' he teased- tugging her along._

'' _Blindfolded'' she agreed, lips curling into a smile and this time he did laugh._

'' _I guess it's a good thing we're here then'' he breathed into her ear, nimble fingers deftly reaching up to untie the fabric covering her eyes._

 _The blindfold fluttered to the floor, strings tangling into the long blades of grass as Betty sucked in a gasp ''oh, Juggie'' she whispered green eyes turning on him ''it's beautiful.''_

 _The sun had begun to set, creating an almost magical backdrop for the scene. White lights twinkled at them from the trees and an array of electronic candles were nestled into the grass- illuminating the blanket and picnic basket situated in the middle of the clearing._

'' _Yes'' he agreed, only he wasn't looking at the picnic he was staring at Betty and the way the light danced across the soft planes of her face ''c'mon'' he ushered, tugging the blonde towards the blanket._

 _A small card lay on the top of the basket and Jughead snatched it up before Betty had a chance to, huffing out a laugh as he saw what it said._

 _ **You can thank me later,**_

 _ **-V xx**_

'' _What?'' she asked curiously- trying to peek over the top of the card from where she sat._

'' _Nothing'' he said smiling at her and pocketing the card ''nothing at all.''_

 _Jughead leaned over to place a brief but passionate kiss on Betty's lips before beginning to unpack the basket; grinning as she laughed at the contents ''really, Juggie?''_

'' _What?'' he chuckled ''Pop's is a classic.''_

'' _Can't argue with that'' the blonde giggled as he handed her a strawberry milkshake._

'' _Sorry if the food is a little cold'' he apologised but Betty shook her head, lacing her fingers with his and pecking his lips._

'' _It's perfect.''_

 _They ate in comfortable silence; hands still entwined and by the time they were finished stars were beginning to shine at them from above._

'' _Lay with me'' Betty requested- pulling him closer so they could lie on the blanket side by side ''can you see the shapes?'' she asked after a while and Jughead turned to look at her confused._

'' _What shapes?''_

'' _The shapes the stars make'' she clarified- holding her arm up to the sky and beginning to trace an unknown shape with her finger ''like right now I can see your beanie.''_

 _Jughead looked at the sky again, taking in the vastness of the sky above them ''I can see a guitar'' he answered; moving her hand to where he was indicating ''and right there I can see a beautiful girl in a ponytail.''_

 _Betty shoved his arm slightly, giggling, and Jughead kissed her head._

'' _Hey Juliet'' he said after a moment, voice no more than a whisper ''I'm really glad you opened that window.''_

 _She turned to him- green locking with blue ''me too'' her tone was soft, loving almost and Jughead knew this was it, it was now or never._

'' _Can I ask you something?'' he questioned, sitting up and taking out the little box with shaking hands._

'' _Anything'' she replied, brows creased in confusion as she too sat up- confusion that soon cleared as the box was brought into her line of sight._

 _A gasp left her lips when he opened the box to show the simple yet elegant silver ring, the small diamond practically glowing in its confines._

'' _Betty'' he started, watching as her hands came up to cover her mouth ''I had this whole romantic speech planned- I was going to talk about everything we've been through and how it's only made us stronger. But here, now, looking at you all I see is the life I want to build with you._

 _It doesn't matter what's happened in the past because somehow it brought me you, some force up there decided I was meant to love you'' a steady stream of tears were flowing down her cheeks now so Jughead plowed on ''and that means I'm the luckiest man alive._

 _The day we left Riverdale we ended up in this clearing- eating Pop's, it was the start of a new chapter which is why I brought you here today because I want to start another one. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side Betty Cooper; if you'll let me.''_

 _Betty stared at him for a few moments before laughing wetly ''that wasn't a question.''_

'' _What?'' he asked puzzled but she just shook her head, green orbs glimmering with tears._

'' _Yes'' she said instead- launching herself into his arms ''I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.''_

 _Jughead grinned, putting the silver ring onto Betty's finger before kissing her._

The raven head swallowed another mouthful of whiskey before swiping the screen to the next picture, this time it was a picture of Jughead holding Betty; fingers splayed over the rounded bump of her stomach.

''I'm sorry'' he cried, staring at the grin on Betty's face ''I'm so sorry.''

Jughead sat there for a few more moments, his own anger and self-loathing rising before he let out a shout- throwing the bottle of whiskey across the room and watching as it shattered against the wall.

 _A drunk driver_ that's what had taken her away, a stupid drunk driver had taken the love of his life and the baby girl she was carrying because Jughead hadn't been there- he'd been 2 blocks away and listening on the phone as the car hit Betty.

Jughead had ran at full sprint as soon as the line went dead but he was too late; Elizabeth Cooper- Jones died in his arms in the middle of the street surrounded by ambulances and lying on the cold, wet floor- their child along with her.

A sob tore from his throat and he stood- the phone clattering to the floor- flipping the small table so it smashed on the floor, next were the chairs- thrown against the wall and sending out splinters of wood as they broke. Jughead swiped the ornaments from the shelves, ripped the cushions, punched the windows and smashed the glasses in the cabinets until finally he sunk to the floor amongst the wreckage and wept.

He had no idea how long he stayed there, shards of glass cutting into his skin, but eventually there was a knock on the door.

He ignored it.

''Jughead man, I know you're in there'' Archie's voice sounded through the wood and he swore.

''Go away'' Jughead groaned, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes so hard he saw stars.

''We miss her too man'' Archie said quietly and Jughead got to his feet- stalking to the door and flinging it open.

Archie pushed past him into the apartment and whistled at the damage ''Jesus Jug.''

Jughead didn't say anything- simply went into the small room at the end of the hall, letting Archie follow him.

''We decorated it together you know'' he stated, coming to a stop in the middle of the room and taking in the lilac walls, white crib, baby mobile, and the scattering of toys he and Betty had managed to buy.

''I'm sorry Jug'' the red head apologised putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jughead shrugged it off; anger filling him as he spun around ''everyone is so fucking sorry'' he seethed ''but it's not going to bring them back is it- they're never coming back.''

Archie flinched back at the malice in his tone, hurt clouding his features briefly but Jughead found he didn't care.

''They're not coming back'' the beanie wearing boy fell to his knees in the middle of the nursery, head in his hands as he sobbed.

The red head inched forward, cautiously enveloping Jughead in a hug as held him ''Betty wouldn't want you to do this to yourself Jug- you know that.''

He did know that but the problem was Betty wasn't here ''I can't do this anymore Arch'' he confessed and Archie's arms tightened around him.

''You can'' he insisted ''because we both know if you show up in heaven before you're supposed to Betty will kick your ass.''

Jughead didn't usually believe in the whole heaven or hell thing but for some reason the statement made him laugh ''yeah she would.''

''One day at a time alright.''

''One day at a time'' he agreed and there they sat, for hours upon hours- swapping stories about Betty no matter how much it hurt.

And for the first time in a long time Jughead's heart felt a little lighter.

* * *

 **AN: So there you go that's the end and I hope you liked it. Please read and review and prompts are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, so I know I haven't posted anything for this series in a while but this has been sitting on my computer part done since I actually started the series, but I haven't had a lot of time to finish it so I apologise.**

 **The prompt given to me was: Jughead and Betty take in Juniper and Dagwood after running away from Alice and Polly and grow to become serpents. The prompt was from To Love This and the nicknames for the twins belong to them too. Also, I'm sorry this prompt took me so long to write and I really hope it's up to standard.**

 **One more note- to anyone who has given me a prompt in the past, don't worry they will all be written, I promise, I just don't know when.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Betty knew it was a bad idea, a monumentally stupid idea in fact.

But that didn't stop her as she drove towards what used to be her house to hopefully recruit her boyfriend's help in a sort of kidnapping.

Her hand ghosted over the volume button of the radio, turning the dial until the music was just a low murmur and she risked a glance into the mirror.

Juniper and Dagwood were still asleep luckily, blissfully unaware their aunt Betty had just taken them away from their mother after hastily writing an apology note in which she begged both Polly and her mom not to call the police.

God knows having to explain to the sheriff why she had two stolen children in the back of her car probably wouldn't go down too well, especially since her excuse of rescuing them from a crazy cult leader and his followers might not hold much weight.

In all honesty though, they were more likely to try and do some weird type of voodoo on her than call the authorities these days.

It was after all why she had taken her niece and nephew in the first place; to save them from growing up the same way she had- scared of every little thing that might come around the corner and to also get them out of a crazy situation where they could potentially be sacrificed to suit some new ideology the farm had that week.

Betty turned her eyes back to the road, heart thumping loudly in her chest as the headlights began to illuminate the first few houses on the street. It wasn't long after that the familiar red door came into view, the blonde fervently wishing Jughead was home and not out on an errand with some of the other serpents.

Her trainers squeaked as she climbed out of the car, softly closing the door and locking it- she didn't want to wake the twins.

The walk to his front door didn't take long but it felt as if eons had passed before her footsteps were echoing on the steps and she was rapping her knuckles against the door.

''Juggie'' she breathed, relief filling her when the door opened to reveal him stood in nothing but his pyjama bottoms, soft black locks mussed with sleep.

''Betts'' he yawned tiredly ''what are you doing here?''

''I-'' she cleared her throat nervously and Jughead's gaze sharpened- eyes scanning her for some unseen injury ''I need your help.''

''Anything, you know that'' his eyes softened and he walked out of the door, seemingly confused as to why she hadn't moved off the steps and gone inside.

''You might regret that'' she finally answered, turning on her heel to walk back to car with Jughead right behind her.

''Seriously Betty what's going on? You're scaring me'' Jughead reached out to pull her to a stop right next to the car, spinning her body so the blonde was looking at him directly.

''You're dad isn't inside is he?'' she said gesturing towards the open door with a confidence she most certainly didn't feel.

Jughead shook his head, hand hovering over her shoulder protectively ''that's'' she blew out a breath, licked her lips ''that's good'' and it was, the last thing she needed was Fp Jones getting involved in another crime when he was the sheriff.

''Betty'' the raven head tilted her chin so she was looking him directly in the eye ''tell me what's going on, what's happened?''

''I couldn't leave them there any longer'' Betty replied, voice no more than a whisper. Jughead frowned, confused, but then she was unlocking the car and revealing the twins within.

He made a soft sound of realisation and wrapped his arms around her waist ''oh Betts'' he sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Betty burrowed herself into his arms, seeking his warmth like it held all the answers to the universe.

''I couldn't let them grow up like that.''

''I understand baby'' Jughead smoothed her hair away from her eyes, running his fingers through the strands that for once fell around her face ''it's ok.''

And maybe that was all Betty needed to hear because then tears started to leak out of her eyes, running down the apple of her cheeks in waves. Honestly, she wasn't quite sure how long they'd been stood on the sidewalk- clinging to each other like their life depended on it and the back door of the car open wide- just knew it was enough that the twins had been woken by the cold air wafting in.

''We should probably get them inside'' she said, biting her lip and stepping out of Jughead's arms to reach into the car and grab the nearest twin, _Juniper._ Her boyfriend nodded in the affirmative and walked round the other side of the car to pick up Dagwood.

They walked up the path quickly to avoid the kids being in the cold any longer than necessary; Betty refusing to meet Jughead's eyes all the while because dammit they were still in high school and her stomach should not be flipping like that at just the sight of Jughead with a baby on his hip.

She hoped he didn't notice, a quick glance to her side disproved this though as she watched a small grin play about his lips.

 _Dammit._

The house was warm when they walked in and Betty immediately settled Juniper on the couch, Jughead following her lead. He tugged a big fluffy blanket from one of the other chairs and settled it over the twins, tucking the fabric around their bodies and soothing them when they began to fuss.

She watched it all with wide eyes, meeting his stare once he'd stepped back ''you're going to make a wonderful father someday Jug'' her voice was low, laced with something more than she was willing to explore in that moment.

''And you'll make a wonderful mother Betts'' his eyes were alight with something Betty couldn't explain, a sudden warmth she felt right in her bones, _Jesus this man was going to kill her_.

Betty coughed, breaking whatever spell had taken hold, sitting in one of the vacant arm chairs and laying her head in her hands ''what are we gonna do Jug?''

She felt more than saw Jughead kneel in front of her, his hands coming up to cradle her face in a delicate hold that was purely Jughead Jones ''for now we keep the twins hidden for a while until we get something better sorted out and after that, who knows'' the little shrug he gave had a laugh bubbling in her throat that she quickly quashed down so the twins didn't wake up.

''I love you'' she answered, leaning into his touch with the air of someone who never wanted to leave his warmth.

''I love you too'' his grin was practically blinding ''and we're in this together ok.''

Betty heard the unspoken words, the statement he needed to get across _I'm in it for the long haul._ She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips ''together'' she agreed.

* * *

They met Sweet Pea at the bunker the next morning after Jughead texted him, children clutched in their arms and an explanation painting their lips. The Serpent listened to what they had to say with a frown and furrowed brows.

''So let me get this straight'' he began, looking at the pair with disbelief and Betty tensed in preparation ''you stole your sisters kids so they wouldn't become part of a brainwashing cult, Jughead is helping you because it's Jughead and he would do just about anything you asked and now you need my help.''

Jughead nodded, a quick bob of his head ''pretty much.''

A wide grin stretched across Sweet Pea's face and Betty thought he looked very much like the cat that got the cream ''of course I'll help'' he plucked Juniper right out of Jughead's arms and then sat on the small bed, beginning to tickle the little girl until she gurgled happily.

Jughead and Betty stared, dumbstruck.

Sweet Pea looked back up with a frown ''shouldn't you two be getting to school?'' he took Dagwood from Betty's grip and lay him next to his sister.

''So you're ok watching them while we're at school today then?'' Jughead questioned with a tilt of his head.

''Of course I am, aren't I'' the serpent cooed at the babies and Betty had the sudden unmistakeable urge to laugh, because really, here was one of the toughest serpents reduced to a puddle of goo at the sight of a baby. There was no way he was living that down.

''There's some nappies and food in the bag for them, along with a few toys and things'' the blonde gestured towards the bag with little yellow ducklings printed on the side.

''Great'' Sweet Pea smiled ''we're gonna have fun today, yes we are'' he punctuated each word with a bop to the nose on Juniper and the tickle of a foot on Dagwood. And ok- Betty needed to get out of there right now before she exploded.

Betty and Jughead burst into fits of giggles the minute they stepped out of the bunker, holding onto each other for support ''do you think they'll be alright?'' she gasped out; wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

''Yeah, they'll be fine'' he said throat bobbing in an effort to silence the next round of guffaws trying to escape.

And that's how it worked, Sweet Pea phoned in sick to school so he could take the twins in the day, leaving Betty and Jughead to take care of them the rest of the time. It wasn't a permanent solution by any stretch of the imagination but for that moment it worked.

And it did. For five days.

Well it wasn't exactly Sweet Pea and the twins that were the problem, no it was that on the fifth day Polly marched into the school and started screaming at Betty to give her babies back. When Betty had done nothing but stare at her sister with something akin to pity Polly had slapped her; pushing her against a row of lockers and tightened her hands around Betty's throat.

That's how Jughead found them, Polly spitting with rage and Betty turning blue from lack of oxygen- refusing to fight back. Surprisingly it had been Veronica who separated the pair before Jughead had been able to take another step, tackling the elder sibling to the floor in a move more characteristic of Archie than Veronica Lodge.

Betty had the bruises for days afterwards, long, purple finger marks that stretched the length of her throat and no matter how much Jughead tried to comfort her he couldn't get rid of that memory from her head. Her own sister had tried to kill her and the thought made her chest ache.

She made the decision two days later.

Rain pelted against the bunkers hatch and the candles flickered in the small room, an orange glow lighting the walls. They were packed into the bed- all 4 of them- pressed together with barely an inch of room between them.

''I don't'' Betty started; voice soft so as not to wake the children snuggled in the middle of them ''I don't think we can stay in Riverdale Juggie.''

He sucked in a sharp breath through chattering teeth and Betty waited, for what she wasn't sure- maybe for Jughead to decide the situation was too much, that he hadn't signed up to leave his home. Her heart thudded loudly.

She would understand if that's what he chose; she could never hold it against him even if he got up and walked out right now, she loved him too much for that.

''Ok'' the word was barely audible and Betty blinked, bringing tired green orbs up to meet his ''ok'' he repeated.

The blonde felt herself relax as Jughead brought his arms around the three of them so she and the twins were cradled in his warmth. _How had she gotten so lucky? How could she deserve this perfect man beside her who would give up everything he knew for her?_ She didn't think she would ever know the answer.

''Where do you want to go?'' he questioned, playing with the ends of her hair.

''Somewhere safe.''

''I can do that'' he replied and she could practically hear the grin in his voice; it made a giggle bubble in her throat despite the tears falling from her eyes. Because, _god,_ she'd never felt more safe than when she was in his arms.

''I want you forever Juggie, you know that right'' the blonde kissed the hand surrounding her and then faced him, the soft glow from the candles making him seem ethereal in that moment.

''Ditto'' the teen said instead, linking their hands and covering her lips with his.

It felt like a promise.

* * *

They told his dad the next day. Well, Jughead mostly told his father whilst Betty played with the twins on the carpet and tried to avoid Fp Jones' eyes as thoughts of how much he must hate her for ruining his son's life circled through her head.

Which meant she was very surprised when the older man pulled her to her feet and tugged her into a hug so fierce she was sure he broke bones. Betty met Jugheads eyes over Fp's shoulder, confusion evident in the lines of her face when he only smiled- warmth pooling in his eyes.

''Welcome to the family kid'' Fp said, hold loosening only a fraction.

She blamed the tears on his too tight hold, conveniently ignoring the fact she wished he'd held her tighter. Like a father should.

* * *

It was like everything fell into place after that.

Fp negotiated with the principal to let them finish high school by having them complete work and have it sent into the school. The only reason they would need to go back to school being to take part in the end of school exams so they could graduate.

Fred Andrews found them a house after a bit of prompting from Archie and a little bit of threatening from Veronica, one located a couple hours away from Riverdale in practically the middle of nowhere. From just the pictures, Betty loved it already and the bright smile Jughead had worn when he saw it indicated he did too.

Those who knew where they were going were all sworn to secrecy, by threat of becoming impaled on some of Veronica's pointier shoes- which left Betty thinking that maybe she had been something of a bad influence on her best friend. Especially when said raven head revealed she'd learnt how to pick a lock.

A bad influence indeed.

They all said goodbye on the sidewalk outside Betty's old house; the blonde keeping a close eye out for her mother or Polly and on the full car sitting idly on the curb.

''I'll see you soon, ok B'' Veronica squeezed the blonde tight and Betty took a shuddering breath, hugging her just as strongly.

''Definitely'' she pulled back with glazed eyes and looked over the people in front of her. _Her family._

And it was laughable really, that the people amassed in front of her had no blood connection to her whatsoever but felt more like family than the one she had grown up with.

''Thank you'' she said to all of them, trying to convey the full depth of emotions swirling within her that the phrase just didn't cover. She hoped they understood.

They smiled, Sweet Pea stepping forward to envelope her with his arms ''hit me up for free childcare anytime'' he whispered into her hair and Betty laughed ''lord knows I've grown attached to those little devils'' and Betty knew the serpent was looking towards the car.

A hand touched the small of her back and Betty turned to see Jughead, beanie sat on his head and warmth in his eyes ''it's time to go.''

She nodded, regretfully pulling back and sweeping her gaze over them- her eyes met Archie's. He stepped forward despite having said goodbye earlier and swept her into an embrace ''don't be a stranger'' the red head kissed the top of her head like he would when they were children and Betty nodded.

He let go and then they were moving towards the car, climbing in and buckling their seatbelts. She watched their family fade into the distance and then cast a look at the twins in the back- they looked about to fall asleep.

''You ready?'' Jughead asked; taking his eyes from the road for a second to catch her gaze.

Betty gripped his hand with her own shaking ones and took a deep breath ''ready.''

They drove.

* * *

 _7 years later._

''Dagger sweetie, don't forget your bow'' Betty called to the nine year old boy as he whipped past in a flash of blonde ''Auntie Cheryl will want to see how far you've come when she visits later.''

Dagwood turned around with a gap toothed smile and the squeak of his trainers on tile ''thanks Aunt Betty.''

The child reached up to hug her, only managing to fit his arms around her leg with how rounded her belly had become, and then he was off to search for the bow Cheryl had given him a couple of years ago. Betty watched him go; smiling fondly at the serpent insignia on his leather jacket (a present from Jughead when the twins were 5 years old, Sweet Pea had been ecstatic- so had the twins).

The last 7 years were hard, there was no doubting that. More prominently in the first 3 years when they'd struggled to keep their makeshift family afloat through exams, hardly any money and the need to keep the twins as secret as possible. Jughead had been forced to get a job bartending in the next town over just to make enough to cover the bills.

Betty always worried Jughead would come to resent her for what their life had become in those first few years, he always swore he could never- she didn't believe him. But that was until the manuscript Jughead submitted to a publisher on a whim suddenly became a sensation.

Betty had truly never been prouder than when Jughead's first printed copy arrived on their doorstep. He asked her to marry him two days later and she said yes with tears in her eyes and love in her heart. The grin Fp gave her when he saw the ring confirmed her suspicions that he knew all along.

So even though the years had been hard Betty could never come to regret taking the twins (even if her mother and Polly had never bothered to get in contact after that day in the hallway), this was her life and this was her family which meant she wouldn't change it for a thing.

She snapped out of her daydream, picking up the jug of lemonade on the sideboard and walking into the garden to place it on the table.

''Ah there's my third favourite girl'' a voice called from her left and Betty turned with a cocked brow to see Jughead at the barbecue, hair standing on end and mischief dancing in his eyes.

''Third favourite huh'' she stepped closer with a pretend frown, blades of grass tickling her feet.

''Uh huh'' he nodded his head, bending to scoop Juniper into his arms as she ran at him ''my little Junebug here has to be my favourite- isn't that right?'' he gently jostled the little girl on his hip; making her giggle.

''Sorry Auntie Betty'' the girl said with a grin, stretching her arms so the leather cuff of her jacket didn't cover her hands.

''It's ok sweetheart'' Betty chuckled; kissing her forehead ''I guess uncle Jug will just be sleeping on the couch tonight.''

The man in question mock groaned, tickling Juniper ''see what you did, you little rascal'' he laughed- setting her on the ground so she could go and play on the swing set it had taken them 4 hours to construct.

Betty watched the little girl play with a smile, Jughead coming up behind her to place a kiss on her neck and his arms around her waist ''hey there Mrs Jones.''

''Hey there Mr Jones'' she kissed the underside of his jaw ''so third favourite?'' her grin was wicked.

''Absolutely'' he teased with a smirk, nudging her neck with his nose ''I have to include my little girl don't I'' he punctuated the statement with a soft pat to her swollen belly.

''I suppose'' she turned and tugged his hair playfully ''but just know you'll be punished for that later.''

''Looking forward to it'' his grin was infectious.

Dagwood came barrelling out of the house to join his sister, setting his bow carefully on the table as he went.

''Do you think they're still with the farm?'' the blonde asked after a moment.

She felt Jughead shrug, knowing she didn't need to clarify who 'they' were ''I'm not sure- dad hasn't mentioned the farm in a while.''

Betty hummed in response and her husband didn't say anything else, content to just hold her in his arms.

The issue was something Betty had been thinking about a lot, whether one day she would look out of the window and see her mother and Polly walking up the garden path. She knew it to be inevitable, that one day it would happen and whether they understood what she'd done or not was irrelevant.

Betty had made the best of a bad situation and come out the other side, nearly unscathed. She came out with a family that loved her, valued her and there was no way she would ever give that up.

Not for anything.

* * *

 **AN: So there you have it- I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think by reading and reviewing. I value your comments so much- truly.**


End file.
